


But she's blind. How does she get away with this sort of thing?

by Tyloric



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, lol, she made me write this, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: “Sure you’re ready for this?” She asks one more time. 
 He groans. “Get on with it.”   She smiles sweetly, before quickly and violently stomping her heel into the top of his unprotected foot as hard as she can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Cupcake, who wanted the origins of the [Vial of Salt](https://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Vial_of_Salt).

“I mean it’s just salt.”

“It’s not  _ just  _ salt,” Sparkle replies indignantly, fiddling with the vial hanging from her neck.

Caste crosses his arms, eyes narrowed in thought. “I mean, you’ve even told me it’s salt.”

She rolls her eyes. “Not  _ just!”  _

“What does that even mean?” 

“It’s magic salt.” 

“Magic?”

She nods.

Caste takes a long swig of his ale. Their location was a popular bar in Lion’s Arch, the guild tavern being too crowded for his tastes tonight. He was fond of his guild, but not of the noise they made. Sparkle was the opposite of him, though; she enjoyed the company of friends. Which confused him sometimes. Charr were not usually particularly social, so the fact that his fellow charr was for him for a loop. Though Sparkle has never been what one might call conventual; she’s one of the only revenants in the world. 

“Is this some kind of revenant thing?” He asks finally. 

“Not really,” she says, being evasive only because she knew it irritated him. 

“Then how is it magic?” 

“Well it’s not normal salt.”

“Stop that.”

“What?” Sparkle asks innocently. 

“Evading the question.”

“Well I’m certain you wouldn’t like the real answer.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Oh yes.” 

“Try me,” Caste challenges. 

“You’re not going to like it,” She says, unclasping the necklace from around her neck, uncorking the bottle. 

Caste watches intently, waiting for something to happen.

“Sure you’re ready for this?” She asks one more time. 

He groans. “Get on with it.” 

She smiles sweetly, before quickly and violently stomping her heel into the top of his unprotected foot as hard as she can. He roars in surprise and pain, his eyes watering, which was apparently exactly the what she’s been waiting for. Quicker than he could see her move, she reaches up with the vial and scoops up the small amount of liquid forming in the corner of his eye. 

“Hey!” The barkeep shouts from somewhere behind him. “Take it outside!”

“I apologize, sir.” Sparkle replies. “Everything is fine, I promise.” 

“ _ What the hell was that?”  _ Casteless Wind growls angrily. “What the actual hell was that?”

“Shush,” She says. “Watch.” She holds up the vial.

Caste glares at her before focusing his attention on the vial in front of him. He watch as the liquid from his tear disappeared, leaving another fine, but noticeable, amount of new salt inside. His eyebrows shoot up as he realizes the implications. 

_ What?  _ “What? There’s no way.”

She smirks, capping the vial before clasping it back around her neck. “Oh yes way.”

“ _ Those are tears?”  _ He asks disbelievingly, the pain in his foot mostly forgotten. 

Sparkle raises her glass, a toast. “The tears of my enemies!” She declares loudly before taking a swig of ale. 

“That’s…”  _ Awesome.  _ “Terrifying,” he says instead. “You’re absolutely terrifying. How do you even manage…?” 

“You are not the first person to underestimate my deviousness, nor will you be the last.”

Something clicks inside Caste’s head. “It’s all guild mates, isn’t it?” 

“Casteless Wind, you wound me.” 

“No, you wounded me.” 

She winks, finishing her ale and slamming it against the table. “And like all the others, you are also sworn to secrecy. Or else.” 

“Yeah,” He agrees immediately, not wanting to test her. “On my honor."


End file.
